The Other Side of the Law
by Atlantic
Summary: Story about love that blossoms from a house arrest. Contains Slash. Please R&R.
1. The arrest

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, wish I did but I don't, Disney does.  
  
A/N: This is my first Fic on ff.net. Contains some swear words and slash.  
  
He walked into the dark alley. Behind him the street light shone dimly against the dull gray side walk. The walls of the alley way were covered in spray paint. His hazel eyes glinted with fear and excitement. His leather jacket squeaked as he walked down to the end of the alley. He rapped on the thin door. It looked like a plank instead of a door. A thin bit of it came out and he could see a pair of crystal eyes. The eyes disappeared and the door opened to darkness. He walked in. There was a ceiling light on in the middle of the room. He walked over to it, his spiked bleached hair shone in the dim lighting. You could tell his hair was bleached because of the light brown roots. "Yo man." He said as he sat down. Across the table from him was the leader, Jack Kelly. Jack nodded in response. "I need some angel dust, coke, weed and magic mushrooms. I'll pay ya tamorrah, I sweah." "No can do. Ya owe me enough money as it is. Plus, I'se outta magic mushrooms and angel dust." He looked devastated. He pulled out some money from his pocket. "Heah, I have $20.46. Please could ya whip up somet'in from da back?" He mumbled. Jack considered this with the guy who let him in, called Spot, then nodded. "A'right. Spot go get him what he wants." Spot went into the back just as police broke the door down. "A'RIGHT EVERYONE RAISE YOUR HANDS!" The tall one at the front spoke. Spot came out with the stuff and dropped it when he saw the police. The guy who came in earlier was handcuffed and roughly shoved into the police car.  
  
A/N: Whaddya think? Not forcing you to review but it would be nice *looks at you with sad eyes and pouts* 


	2. The trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts: Spotted One: You'll find out who the "guy" is in this chapter. I'll be updating quickly since I started this story a week ago so don't worry. Thanks for reviewing *pats you on the head and gives you a chocolate bar*  
  
ThumbsuckerSnitch: Thanks, I'll take that in to mind. *saunters off to do the story*  
  
"A'RISE, A'RISE! JUDGE E. A. MONAGHAN NOW PRESIDING!" The police officer said. He stood along with Jack and Spot. Jack glared at him as they all sat down. Jack still believed that he brought those police officers. "Isaac Tatum. Please step up to the stand." He walked up. "You are accused of buying drugs everyday. You are going to be under house arrest for 3 months since all the prison cells are full." The judge shooed him away. Isaac turned to face the police officer that was taking him home and staying with him for the next 3 months. The officer had dark brown hair, which could be mistaken for black that fell into his eyes. His golden skin looked perfect with his navy blue uniform and he carried a small brown suitcase. "Shall we go?" Isaac asked. The officer nodded.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a short chap but I promise the next one will probably be longer.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Review! *points to the review button* 


	3. The apartment

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts:  
  
Spotted One: You'll find out who the police officer in this chap. There's more in this chapter, don't worry and your welcome. *hands you a cup of coffee* Just to wake you up a bit more.  
  
They hailed a cab. When they got to Isaac's apartment building, Isaac looked over the front of it while the officer paid the driver. The spray painted walls gleamed in the horrible sunlight. He swiftly turned to the officer.  
  
"I don't appreciate ya callin' me Isaac. Call me Skittery, Officah. Ramirez." He said inspecting Officer Ramirez's badge.  
  
"Well, since we're getting' acquainted, call me Bumlets." He held his hand out for Skittery to shake, but all Skittery did was look at it then turned around and headed for the building. Bumlets followed close behind. When he got inside he was shocked. Teens were sleeping on the staircase holding plastic bags filled with what seemed to be glue. Most of them had horrible tattoos and piercings. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top floor. There was only one apartment on this floor which was unusual. They entered it. It was clean and looked like something you'd see from Goodhousekeeping. Bumlets dropped his bag in the main hallway.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, make yourself at home." Skittery muttered on his way to the bathroom. Bumlets looked around his surroundings more carefully. He saw pictures of Skittery with this girl. The girl looked around 16 with auburn curly hair and hazel eyes. She had a fragile face and structure but what stuck out were her masculine arms. They both had one arm slung across each others shoulders. There were several pictures of them posing in funny angles and doing silly faces. But what surprised him was that Skittery looked normal, no bleached hair or a pierced ear, or tattoos scribbled across his arms. He looked away from the photos to look at some of the other items in Skittery's living room. There was a vase with red roses in it, a wide screen T.V., a black leather loveseat, two black leather chairs, a fire place, some magazines strewn across the coffee table, a laptop on an oak desk and a book case. He couldn't believe a druggie could live in a beautiful apartment in an ugly building. He turned towards the front door to see a woman blocking the door frame. Her curly hair was dyed blue and she had a nose piercing. She wore a black shirt and baggy faded jeans that was torn at the knees. Her nails were painted black and she looked so familiar. He looked at her arms to see they were masculine just like the girl in the picture.  
  
"Take a pictah, it'll last longah. Who da hell are ya anyways?" She said in a very strong New York accent. Bumlets stared at her for a few seconds then replied,  
  
"I'se Officah Ramirez. But youse cin call me Bumlets." Bumlets gave her his best lady killing smile. All she did was snort and look at the floor.  
  
"I'se Nadine Tatum. But youse cin call me Atlantic." She looked up, her pale face turned a shade of pink. "I'se Skitts, sistah." She smiled a soft sweet smile. She was wearing black lipstick and black eye shadow. Skittery came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Sis, whatcha doin' heah?" He went over to his sister and hugged her. He had shaving cream smeared on his face. His hair was plastered on to his scalp and some of it went half way down his forehead.  
  
"I'se hoid dat youse was undah house arrest." She punched his arm gently. Skittery laughed. Bumlets noticed while they were talking that Skittery had an earring in his right ear. Everyone knows that if a guy has an earring in his right ear his gay. If it was in his left ear that would mean he's straight. But it was in his right ear. Bumlets shook his head and tried to ignore that fact. It could have been a mistake. They all had coffee together but Bumlets mostly kept quiet. Eventually, Atlantic left and Skittery put the coffee mugs in the dishwasher.  
  
"Okay, tanight and for every other night for the next three months youse gonna sleep in da guest room. It's down da hall on your left and on your right is da bathroom. Da bathroom dat's across da hall is your bathroom. I have me own bathroom in me bedroom so dat means I won't barge in on ya. I noticed before dat youse was lookin' at me earrin'. I bet you wanna know why it's in me right ear." Bumlets looked to his side like there was someone encouraging him then slowly nodded. "I'se actually queer. Don't worry; I don't have an attraction for ya." He said smiling. Skittery headed for his room that was right at end the hall. Bumlets looked around for a few minutes then headed off to bed.  
  
A/N: I know, I put myself in as Skitts sister. Anyways, I need some people to be waitresses with me in the next chap. Details needed, Real name: NN: Age: Personality: Looks: Colors you suit: Newsie Choice 1: Newsie Choice 2 (just in case): And any other stuff you want to add. Send it all to nadineazzam@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	4. The restaurant mishap

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts:  
  
Spotted One: Here's more for you, Spotted One. Thanks.  
  
ThumbsuckerSnitch: Hey don't worry about being picky. I mean I don't care as long as you're honest. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Bumlets was up at the crack of dawn, had a shower, shaved and got dressed. He headed for the kitchen and decided to make himself a breakfast. He found some eggs, green bell peppers, onions and tomatoes to make him and Skittery omelets. He got the frying pan, butter, a bowl and a spoon to stir with. He put the frying pan on the stove, put butter in it and turned on the stove. He began to chop the other ingredients and mix them in with the eggs. The aroma of cooking drifted through the apartment and reached Skittery's room. Skittery caught the lovely aroma and slowly woke up. His eye lids fluttered open then he looked around for a few seconds then stretched out. He dropped his feet to the cold marble floor and rubbed at his neck. That sure smells good, he thought. He hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Bumlets make omelets while dancing to some music on his walkman. Skittery watched this for a few minutes, amused. Bumlets was a good dancer; his moves flowed after one another. He looked like water slipping easily into the hardest moves. Finally Bumlets finished his dance by facing the doorway of the kitchen. He stopped his walkman and pulled down his headphones so that they hang on his neck.  
  
"Why does dis always happen ta me?" He muttered. Skittery clapped encouraging with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"No, youse was good! Have ya ever danced professionally before?" Skittery asked. Bumlets shook his head. "Well, where did ya loirn how ta dance like dat?"  
  
"I taught meself." Both of Skittery's eyebrows raised saying, 'You MUST be jokin'' kind of way. "I'se serious! No body taught me!" Bumlets exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I believes ya." Skittery raised his hands in defense. "So, what we havin' for breakfast?"  
  
"Omelets." Bumlets turned back to the stove to continue working on them.  
  
"What are ya a robot?" Skittery asked coming up beside him. Bumlets turned to face him.  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"I mean ya cook, dance and hell you probably even clean!" Bumlets blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh my God! You even clean?! Are ya shuh dat you're not queah?"  
  
"I'se shuh! I mean, I'se in love wid you're sistah."  
  
"What did'ja say?" Bumlets blushed even more and shuffled his feet.  
  
"Okay I like ya sistah! I said it! I'se in love wid ya sistah"  
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Skittery.  
  
"Foah a moment dere I t'ought I had a chance." Bumlets eyes widened like two tea cup saucers.  
  
"What?" Bumlets whirled around and in the process set his apron on fire. "HOLY SHIT!" He started screaming at the top of his lungs. Skittery rushed to get the fire extinguisher and started spraying foam everywhere as he tried to put out the fire. Everything in the kitchen got covered in a thick layer of foam. Including Bumlets and the omelets. Bumlets sort of looked like a snowman. Bumlets wiped the foam from his eyes and flicked it on to the foam on the floor.  
  
"T'anks for puttin' out da fire and makin' me look like a snowman!" Bumlets suddenly realized that the omelets were destroyed.  
  
"Sarry, at least da fire's out." He looked scared. Bumlets sighed then looked around once more. Bumlets burst out laughing. Skittery looked at him curiously then realized why he was laughing. Skittery joined in and soon they were both on the ground laughing hysterically. Soon the laughter subsided and he sat up.  
  
"Bumlets, le's go git dressed and go out for breakfast. When we come back we'll clean dis up." Skittery pushed himself up then pulled Bumlets to his feet. They quickly got dressed then headed out for Denny's. Once they were in the street Bumlets could see that Skittery was wearing a black t- shirt saying, in what looked like blood, 'Why can't we live in peace you MOTHERFUCKERS!', then it showed the world with oceans of blood and grey lands. Skittery was also wearing a faded, loose pair of jeans that was torn at the knees, black Nike trainers, a black bandana wrapped around his head, a spiked collar around his neck and black gloves that had the fingers cut off. Skittery looked at Bumlets' attire as well. Bumlets was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that said, 'Peace is the word, doncha t'ink?' written in gold lettering, underneath that is a picture of hippies sitting together and a little baby hippy crawling around. He also wore loose jeans, white Addidas trainers and a white bandana.  
  
"Cool outfit. Hope I won't ruin your image." Bumlets muttered. Skittery looked at him as if he was a woman in the middle of a bad mood.  
  
"What's wrong wid ya? Befoah we was laughin' like we'se old buddies, now youse givin' me da cold shoulda? I'se surprised dat youse a boy." Skittery whispered as they began their trek to Denny's.  
  
"Sarry, I thought youse was gonna act tough and ignore me." Bumlets whispered back. They crossed from spray painted walls to gleaming walls and bright sidewalks. New York was a strange town. They finally reached Denny's without killing themselves. They stepped into the family orientated restaurant to be greeted by Atlantic.  
  
"Hey, bro, Bumlets! Come on, I'll show ya to ya booth." She swiftly walked over to a booth in the corner with Bumlets and Skittery at her tail. They sat down, Bumlets on one side and Skittery at the other. Atlantic rushed over to the cash register to talk to the girl behind it. The girl was about 5'2", pretty short compared to Atlantic; she had dark brown hair that cut off from her chin, dark green hazel eyes, she was built very broad and her round face had a fun loving smile on it. She wore a black newsie cap and a silver ring around her neck. In the center of that silver ring was a violet stone. She was also wearing a dark red shirt, black trousers and black Addidas trainers. A guy came from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. Atlantic dragged them over to where Bumlets and Skittery were sitting.  
  
"Bumlets, dis is Swinger and the guy who 'oldin' her is Snitch, her boyfriend." Atlantic introduced the mystic couple. They both looked at him with bright smiles on their faces. He shook his head once to say 'hello'. Bumlets started to wonder how old Swinger was.  
  
"How old are ya?" He asked Swinger. Swinger looked at him oddly.  
  
"I'se 16 you moronic cop!" She yelled. Everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared at them. A girl came crashing out of the kitchen and toppled over. Her nearly shoulder length light brown hair fell into her face. She was about 5'5" with freckles dotting her face. Her crystal blue eyes glinted with embarrassment. She was quite under weight and she looked about 16 years old. She was wearing a black newsies hat, a white t-shirt with a purple daisy in the center and faded jeans.  
  
"Pacific! Ya jist broke 10 new plates.AGAIN!" Atlantic yelled. The newly named, Pacific pushed herself up and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just they're heavy and Spot pushed me again!" Pacific murmured. Atlantic started going red in the face.  
  
"SPOT!" She stiffly but quickly walked to the kitchen. Soon you could hear pots and pans crashing, yelling and screaming. All of a sudden everything went quiet. Atlantic poked her head out. "Everyone, please leave. We'se now closed." Everyone but Bumlets and Skittery left, muttering somethings about bad service and rudeness.  
  
  
  
A/N: Still have a casting call. You want in? Just send the form below, filled out, to nadineazzam@hotmail.com  
  
Real name:  
  
NN:  
  
Age:  
  
Personality:  
  
Looks:  
  
Colors you suit:  
  
Newsie Choice 1:  
  
Newsie Choice 2 (just in case):  
  
And any other stuff:  
  
A/N: Please, please, PLEASE review! 


	5. Meeting New friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda. A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts:  
  
Spotted One: Thanks for reviewing  
  
  
  
ThumbsuckerSnitch: Thanks for helping me; I have tons of people who responded and thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
"Spot?" Skittery asked. He looked over at Pacific.  
  
  
  
"Yeah didn't ya heah? Spot's bruddah bailed him outta jail as long as he promises to work heah." She sat down in one of the chairs that was near her. All of the waitresses, waiters and cooks came out of the kitchen. Atlantic followed suit, holding Spots ear.  
  
  
  
"Atlantic let go of me!" Spot cried. Atlantic was twisting his ear right around. It actually made tears come to his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Spot, I told ya ta stop pushin' Pacific 'round! Just cause she yoah sistah, doesn't mean ya hafta bully her!" Atlantic pushed him to the ground. "We get enough of dat wid Weasel and his two idiot nephews."  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's not me fault we woik for dem!" Spot yelled back as he stood up. A girl with waist length brown hair with ringlets at the end stepped out. Her large, sea-green eyes sparkled; she was quite short at 5'1" but had a slim hourglass figure. She looked around 14 and was wearing a green t- shirt with a blue daisy in the center and a pair of jeans. Attached to her arm was a boy around her age with curly brown hair and mush coloured skin, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and black trousers. He was about 5'5" and his brown eyes shone as his arm was linked with his girlfriends.  
  
  
  
"Spot, we don' care! We know it's not yoah fault we woik for dem, but you shouldn't pick on yoah sistah." The girl said, smiling she grabbed the broom from the wall and bashed him on the head.  
  
  
  
"Canon!" Spot yelped in pain. The newly named Canon took her boyfriends arm.  
  
  
  
"Come on Mush, le's go." She muttered to Mush as they left.  
  
  
  
"CANON! MUSH! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK HERE!" Atlantic yelled as she stormed after them to catch them in the nick of time. She pushed them back in and back with the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
"A'right, I'll stop." Spot mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Good." Everyone chorused. Atlantic turned towards Bumlets.  
  
  
  
"Bumlets, I bet ya wanna know who some of dese people are?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, dat would be good." He muttered, staring at all of them. There's gotta be at least 22 people! He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Guys introduce yoahselves." Atlantic said as she made her way to the back. Canon and Mush stepped out.  
  
  
  
"We'se Mush and Canon and we'se bot' 17 and bot' cooks." They both said simultaneously then stepped back. Another couple came out. The girl was 4'10"; she had shoulder length black hair with some bangs falling into her dark brown almond shaped eyes. She was sorta stocky like Swinger but thinner with slim shoulders. She was wearing a purple peasant top with a red heart in the middle and a pair of jeans. Next to her stood a boy about 5'7" with curly brown hair with a couple of curls falling into his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark brown cords.  
  
  
  
"We're Maniac and David." They said.  
  
  
  
"I'm 15 and I'm a waitress." Maniac said.  
  
  
  
"And I'm 17 and I'm a cook." David chirped. They both went to the back as a new couple came out. She was 5' with very pale, almost white skin. Her curly black hair fell to her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes were soft and had a trusting look to them. She was very thin, almost frail looking, she was wearing a red old school shirt and black large boy pants. She actually looked very Greek. The boy she was with was 5'3" with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a goldish coloured t-shirt and a pair of navy trousers.  
  
  
  
"We'se Itch and Itey. We'se bot' 14 and bot' waiter or waitress." They both smiled brightly as they went to the back. The oddest couple came out next. They were both girls.  
  
  
  
"We'se Heels and Mandy." Heels was 4'9" with brown that cut off at her shoulders and had bright blue eyes. She had thin shoulders but was fat but not in an ugly way, she was wearing a light pink shirt with purple writing saying, 'I'm a lesbian and I'm PROUD of it!' and black trousers. Her girlfriend was holding her hand lovingly. Mandy was 5'5" with black hair just past her shoulders and lovely blue eyes that had a motherly look to them. She had long legs and looked very dancer-ish; she was wearing a white t-shirt and light brown cords.  
  
  
  
"I'se 18 and I'se a waitress!" Heels exclaimed proudly.  
  
  
  
"And I'se 17 and I'se a cook." Mandy whispered. You could tell instantly that she was shy. They went to the back and a new couple came out. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with green eyes, her right eye was a bit paler. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and navy trousers. The boy she was with was 5'7" with dirty blond hair and a sea green eye. The other one was covered with a brown eye-patch and he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black trousers.  
  
  
  
"We'se Geri and Kid Blink, Blink foah short."  
  
  
  
"I'se 19, I'se blind in me right eye, I'se Skitts and Atlantic's sistah and I'se a waitress." Geri muttered, her green eyes flashed around in swift movements.  
  
  
  
"I'se 19 also and I'se a waiter." Blink mumbled. They went to the back and another couple came out. She was average height with short copper coloured hair in little pig tails. She was clean cut, low maintenance but looked grand. She was wearing a long sleeved button up white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and pinstripe pants. He was 5'9" with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a light blue button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and grey trousers.  
  
  
  
"We'se Laissez Faire, Lasi foah short and Pie Eater."  
  
  
  
"I'se 17 and I'se a cook." Lasi said.  
  
  
  
"I'se 18 and I'se a waiter." Pie Eater said. They went back and another couple came out. She was 5'2" with blonde-neck length hair and greenish- hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark grey newsie cap, pinstripe pants rolled up to flood-length, dark grey suspenders held them up to her waist, a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows which was low cut and brown newsie shoes. He was Asian looking with dark, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"We'se Spell and Swifty."  
  
"I'se 17 and I'se a waitress." Spell poshly said.  
  
"I'se 18 and I'se a waiter." Swifty said swiftly. They went back and another couple came out. How many more! Bumlets screamed in his head. She was 5'5" with amber coloured hair a little longer than her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes showed love and happiness in them and she had a curvy shape. She smiled at Bumlets and he couldn't help but smile back. She was wearing navy trousers and a white button up shirt. He was 6' with green- hazel eyes, light brown hair, broad shoulders and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. He was wearing grey trousers and a light blue button up shirt, a dark blue vest and a red bandana around his neck.  
  
"We'se Nightingale, Gin for short and Jack."  
  
"I'se 15 and I'se a waitress heah." Gin said.  
  
"I'se 17 and I'se a waiter." Jack whispered with the smile still on his face. They went to the back and another couple came out. She was 5'6" with brown hair that goes just below her shoulders, her green eyes changed from light green to dark green in a second. She was wearing a red t-shirt and dark green trousers. Her boyfriend happened to be Spot. Spot was 5'6" with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes like Pacific. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black trousers.  
  
"We'se Nevada and Spot."  
  
"I'se 16 and I'se a cashier."  
  
"I'se 17 and I'se also a cashier." They went back and another couple came out. She was 5'6" with long straight light brown hair; her bright blue eyes were mystic and made Bumlets pause before looking at her other features. She had a fair complexion which explained why she had a lot of freckles. She was wearing a green shirt and black trousers. He was 5'9" with white blonde hair and aqua eyes. He wore a pair of thin framed glasses and a light yellow t-shirt and black trousers.  
  
  
  
"We'se Punky and Dutchy."  
  
  
  
"I'se 16 and I'se a waitress." Punky looked like she could kill right now.  
  
  
  
"I'se 19 and I'se a cook." Dutchy wasn't looking very happy at the moment. They left and the next couple came. Please let this be the last couple! Bumlets pleaded in his head again. She was 4'11" with elbow length brown hair that looked the colour of dirt; it was tucked behind her ears and was hanging down her back. She had light green eyes and a child like face. She was smiling and had a dimple in her right cheek and also has a slightly upturned nose. She had mild curves and an athletic look but wasn't skinny. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt and dark brown cords. He was 5' with light brown, slightly curled hair and dark brown eyes. He was slightly pudgy and was wearing a green t-shirt and grey trousers.  
  
  
  
"We'se Pinch and Snipeshooter."  
  
  
  
"I'se 13 and I'se a janitor." Pinch mumbled in disgust.  
  
  
  
"I'se 14 and I'se a dishwasher." Snipeshooter muttered with distaste.  
  
  
  
"Wait, dey let little kids woik heah!" Bumlets exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, dey don't care." Atlantic said.  
  
  
  
"Wait, what abou' Pacific? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Bumlets asked.  
  
  
  
"She does but he's sick right now."  
  
  
  
"Oh." So many people in one day.  
  
  
  
"Hey we'se all going to a party tanight, ya wanna go?" Itey called out to Bumlets and Skittery. They both looked at each other then said,  
  
  
  
"Sure." Bumlets suddenly realized, dis is me chance wid Atlantic! All of a sudden the office door burst open and out came a couple.  
  
  
  
"Oh here comes Oscah and Bolt." Heels muttered. Bolt was 5'2" with dark brown jaw length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeved button down shirt and grey pinstripe pants. Oscar was wearing a black bowler hat, light yellow button down shirt and black trousers.  
  
  
  
"Did we heah somet'in' abou' a party?" Bolt asked. She was holding a notebook.  
  
  
  
"Bolt, we likes ya but we don't appreciate yoah boyfriend." Nevada called out. "So dat means ya can't come." Bolt looked hurt.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I know when I'm not appreciated." Bolt pulled Oscar out of the restaurant.  
  
  
  
"So, where's dis party?" Skittery asked.  
  
  
  
"It's at Blinks' house." Atlantic said. Bumlets stood up quickly and rushed over to Atlantic.  
  
  
  
"Wouldja like be me date foah tanight?" He asked her in a rush. Atlantic stared at him for a few seconds then said,  
  
  
  
"What did'ja say? I didn't quite catch it."  
  
  
  
"I asked if you would like ta be me date foah tanight." He said more slowly, punctuating every word.  
  
  
  
"Sure! Ya asked me bruddah foist?" He hadn't thought of that. He went over to Skittery.  
  
  
  
"Skitts, could yoah sistah go out wid me tanight?" He asked cautiously. Skittery stared at him for a few mins then said,  
  
  
  
"Sure. Why shouldn't ya?"  
  
  
  
"No reason." Bumlets turned around to see everyone milling about then jumped for joy.  
  
  
  
A/N: *sick of descriptions* Long chap, I know. I'm hiding from the evil e- mail monster right now which is sending me TONS of Casting call reviews back. They take up my mail box when I'm not looking. No offence to who sent them to me. I couldn't carry on without some but it just scared me that 8 e-mails came in all at once 1 min after I sent the e-mail. If any one doesn't like their outfit or if I got your age wrong cause some of you didn't put it down, e-mail me at nadineazzam@hotmail.com and tell me. Or if you don't like your boyfriend or his description.  
  
  
  
A/N: No more Casting call. Got enough people for a lifetime.  
  
A/N: Heard about Cricket. I never got to meet her. I wish I could have. We have a lot in common, like she has the same birthday as mine. Telling you now my birthday is on the 19th. If you are from the NML, the Casting call is still open. 


	6. The Party 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts:  
ThumbsuckerSnitch: Yep, you were right. I thought you would like her shirt. Yes my b-day is Wed. Much time for what? Thanks for reviewing.  
That evening, Bumlets and Skittery started getting ready for the party. Skittery was wearing the outfit from earlier but with some sunglasses and a socking cap. He attached a chain to his belt then was waiting for Bumlets to finish getting dressed. Bumlets just came out of the shower and was drying himself off when Skittery burst into his room. Since the towel that was wrapped around his waist, was in his hand, he was butt naked.  
  
"Skittery! Get out!" He yelled, trying to cover his nakedness with much trouble.  
  
"Hey, we'se bot' guys. What's da problem?" He sat on Bumlets bed, watching Bumlets wrapping the towel around his waist.  
"I don't normally get changed in front of odah guys."  
"Youse got a great bod. It's muscular like my odah boyfriends'. He was a dancah ya know." Skittery's hazel eyes roamed Bumlets chest.  
"Hey!" Bumlets whined trying to cover his chest.  
"Sarry, it just.growl." Skittery got up and headed over to Bumlets. He came on from the front. He rubbed Bumlets chest with gentle fingers. "Just wanted to make shoah dat dis ain't a dream." Skittery turned on his heel and went to wait in the living room. Bumlets locked the door and continued to dress. He dressed in the same clothes as this morning and headed to the living room. They went downstairs and saw some of the guys waiting for them in a grey SUV. Atlantic was at wheel, next to her was Swinger. In the back seat were Snitch and a new girl Bumlets never saw before. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her long legs stuck out and you could tell by the way she was sitting that she was 5'2" and skinny. She was wearing a tight dark red t-shirt and black trousers.  
"Hey, I'se Legs!" She said ecstatically. Bumlets nodded and smiled. They both crawled in and managed to fit. They drove off to Blink's house. When they got there, they noticed they were the first ones there. Bumlets noticed that Atlantic was wearing a bright red shirt with the letters 'FUBU since 1994' across it and black trousers. Swinger was wearing a lime green t-shirt and black trousers. Snitch was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dark grey trousers. They went up to the door of the three story house (including the attic). Bumlets whistled lowly.  
"Christ, how did he get a place like dis?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
"His parents bought it for him and pay for ev'ryt'in' needed foah it except groceries, clothes, C.D's etc. Dey bought all da furniture as well." Snitch replied.  
"He's got da whole of da thoird floa as a party room. It is soooo fuckin' cool!" Swinger said excitedly, her sliver choker shone in the light from the window next to the door. Legs rang the doorbell; it rang from in the back of the house. The door was opened half a minute later by Blink himself.  
"Hey guys, you're early." He mumbled a bit confused. He moved back and motioned for them to come in. "Go on upstairs; we need ta wait foah Haggle. He's da D.J." They noticed that Blink was wearing an apron, with flowers all over it and little bunny rabbits.  
"Bakin' again?" Skittery asked. Blink looked back and nodded.  
"Bakin'?" Bumlets added confused.  
"He's a mastah chief!" Legs exclaimed.  
"Oh." They went up the two flights of stairs and got to the 3rd floor. It had a D.J. booth at the back and a wooden dance floor in front of it. On the left side was a long buffet table filled with foods and on the right were some tables and chairs and a door. Right beside the stair case was a bar filled with what looked like every alcohol.  
"It's a bathroom." Snitch said noticing that Bumlets was staring at it curiously. All of a sudden the door burst open and out came Canon and Mush. Canon's lipstick was smeared and she was buttoning up her pants. Mush's shirt was crumpled and he was zipping up his fly.  
"Oh, we t'ought we were da only one's heah." Canon mumbled. She started fixing up her lipstick. Mush pulled out his shirt and got most of the wrinkles out. Mush and Canon went to the other side of the room. Snitch and Swinger went to a table. Skittery started a conversation with Legs and Bumlets and Atlantic started introducing themselves properly. A few minutes later a boy with blonde hair rushed in, his brown eyes in a worried expression. He was 5'8" and he had the kinda build of a football player. He was wearing a deep yellow football jersey with a team on it and white trousers.  
"Hey, Haggle!" Mush called from the corner. Haggle stumbled over to the D.J. booth.  
"Haggle, have ya been drinkin' again?" Snitch asked. Haggle looked at him then tipped his head forward. Bumlets guessed that was a yes. He started the music with 'Good Charlotte'. Two boys burst in as well, one with a girl on his arm. They nearly looked identical.  
"It's Shad, Scam and Blizzard." Canon said. Bumlets was guessing the girl was Blizzard. She had tan skin, wavy brown hair that flows to her shoulders with curly end, steel blue eyes; she's 5'3" with a petite frame. She was wearing a light blue shirt with dark brown pants. The guy she was holding on to had spiked blonde hair, pale eyes and has braces. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt and black trousers and his face was longer than his brothers. Other than that they were nearly identical.  
"Scam, come ovah heah!" Skittery called. The boy, called Scam with Blizzard went over to Skittery. The other one must have been Shad. Shad had slicked back blonde hair and his face was covered in acne. He had pale green eyes like his brother and was 5'5" like his brother. He was very thin with a tan and had watch tan and sock tan. He was wearing dark green shorts and a light blue vintage shirt. Shad went over to where Atlantic and Bumlets were.  
"Hey, Atlantic. This your new boy toy or do you still wanna go out with me?" He said leaning in. She let out a small laugh.  
"Wid you? I nevah wanted ta go out wid ya, even if ya paid me. Plus, he's not me new 'boy toy', he's probably gonna be me new boyfriend." She looked at Bumlets and her eyes change from a greeny brown to a golden brown.  
"He looks more like your brothers type to me. Or maybe in between. If you know what I mean." Atlantic stood up suddenly, so suddenly she nearly knocked over the table.  
"Leave me bruddah outta dis! Just cause he's gay don't mean ya gotta rub it in." Shad backed away. Atlantic took one step with her fist in the air and he bolted. She looked Bumlets in the eye and he could see some red in the brown. Strange. He thought. "Jackass." She muttered. Another boy burst in. He was 5'5" with army cut brown hair and brown eyes. His oval face had acne and scars on it. He had a husky build and was wearing a light green t-shirt and khaki pants.  
"Hey Slashy!" Blizzard called. Slashy went over to where they were hanging out. Some new girls came in, a couple with boyfriends.  
"Hey guys! Come over here!" Atlantic called them over. "Bumlets this is Dragonfly; Sneaks and her boyfriend Jake; Spikes; Bubblegum and her boyfriend Specs and Rave and her boyfriend Racetrack or also known as Race. Spikes is Race's cusin." She introduced. Dragonfly was 5'9" with black hair that has light red and brown highlights which is about a foot past her shoulders and curls at the end and she has dark brown eyes. Her dark cappuccino coloured skin glowed. She was wearing a dark green vest over a white button down shirt with dark brown Capri pants and white tights. She was also wearing black shoes, an olive newsies cap and a dragonfly shaped brooch around her neck on a piece of black velvet. Sneaks was 5'6" with straight brown-golden hair that went down to her shoulders and beautiful green eyes like you've never seen before but she has the intense green gems. She was wearing red-blue and white plaid shirt, a dirty white undershirt and goes from an over-large sized overalls to a pair of black pants. She was carrying a sling shot and had a golden key on a necklace around her neck. Jake was 5'6" with brown hair falling into his brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and over-alls. Spikes was 5'5" with long brown hair and light brown eyes but changed quickly into dark brown when Race punched her in the back. She had a tattoo on her upper left shoulder, it was a heart with the name 'John' in it then underneath that was 'Sly' dated '1902-1919' and one on the inside of her upper left arm and it was a small dragon. She was wearing a sleeveless white tank top with a long sleeve button down shirt wrapped around her waist and was wearing tan pants, Capri style and had her hair in pigtails which was covered by a black newsie cap. Bubblegum was 5'3" with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pink top and dark blue pants. Specs was 5'9" with straight brown hair that falls into his dark brown eyes and onto his glasses. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and navy pants. Rave was 5'5" with brown hair that has a hint of red and is 4 inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were green which fade into blue around the pupil. She wasn't really skinny or fat but she wasn't flat either. She was wearing a black velvety fabric necklace around her neck that's got a silver tear drop on a black velvety fabric and a burgundy bracelet on her wrist that kinda looked like a dog collar. She was also wearing a blue-ish green t-shirt, khaki pants and a newsie hat. Race was 5'3" with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey pants.  
"Hey, I'se Bumlets." Bumlets said. They nodded and sat down. Atlantic turned to him.  
"Rave, is like me soul twin, we'se nearly alike!" Atlantic exclaimed, her eyes turning back to a greeny brown. Rave blushed.  
"Atlantic, we'se only known each odah for 2 days now." Rave laughed.  
"So. So fah, you call people ding dongs, like me; you think sorta like me; you say dude, I say man but dat annoys da hell outta ev'ryone foah me and so on."  
"Youse gotta point." Atlantic smirked and sat back, knowing that she won the small, playful argument.  
A/N: I still need girls for Les, Boots, Crutchy and Snoddy and two of Lute's characters, Haggle, Slashy and Shad.  
A/N: Still if you're on the NML, the casting call is still open. Please REVIEW! 


	7. The Party 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts:  
Spotted One: I know there weren't enough spaces. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and here's your update!  
The rest of the people Bumlets met earlier came. Most of the couples were dancing on the dance floor to the song sung by Mandy Moore in 'A Walk to Remember'. All except for the single guys and girls and Bumlets and Atlantic. Pacific walked in with a boy he hadn't met. They walked over to Bumlets and Atlantic.  
"Hey, Pacific. Hey, Pepper." Atlantic called above the loud music. "Bumlets, dis is Pepperoni, Pepper for short. Pepper, dis is Bumlets." Bumlets nodded to Pepper. Pepper was 5'8" with dark brown hair and dancing blue eyes. Light freckles covered his nose and Bumlets noticed he didn't have one zit or blackhead. Pepper was wearing a bright red t-shirt that could be easily seen in the semi-dark room and black trousers.  
"So, dis is yoah boyfriend." Bumlets said to Pacific. "I wondered who da lucky guy was." Pacific blushed a bit. Shad came up behind her and poked her back. Pacific immediately turned around and kicked his jaw. You could hear a sickening crack.  
"Shit! I didn' mean ta!" Pacific said and covered her mouth with her hands. Shad rubbed his jaw and went downstairs. Nickelback's 'How You Remind Me' came on. Bumlets sang along to it as well as Atlantic. They looked at each other then stopped.  
"You like that song?" They both said simultaneously. They started laughing. Some boys came in. They came over to Bumlets and Atlantic.  
"Hey guys. Guys, dis is Bumlets. Bumlets, dis is Les, David's little bro; Boots; Crutchy and Snoddy." Atlantic introduced. Les was a small, mousy brown haired boy with big brown eyes; he looked nothing like his big brother. Les was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and very baggy black trousers. Boots was an African-American; he was about 5'1" with curly dark brown hair and lovely brown eyes. Boots was wearing a white t-shirt and dark brown cords. Crutchy was 5'5" but was leaning against a crutch so that took off a couple of inches; he had brown hair with dark brown eyes and sticking out ears. Crutchy was wearing a medium green t-shirt and navy trousers. Snoddy was 5'7" with brown hair and light blue eyes; he kept on wiping his nose and sniffing. Snoddy was wearing a light grey t-shirt and faded jeans. Snoddy and Crutchy went over to the bar, as they did they were looking at each other with love and fondness. Les and Boots went over to the food table and began sneaking the cookies into their backpack.  
"So. would ya loike ta dance?" Bumlets said uncertainly, looking at the floor.  
"Sure, I'd loike dat." Bumlets looked up to see Atlantic give the most beautiful smile he had seen on her. This one was full of warmth and happiness unlike like the ones she gave him before, which were cold and empty. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She accepted it and he walked her over to the dance floor. A slow song was on and they began to dance. Atlantic put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bumlets kept on glancing at Skittery; Skittery was also doing the same thing. Skittery swiveled his drink, which was vodka, then downed it in one go. The party ended quickly after that and Blink started giving his farewells at the door. Atlantic took Bumlets, Swinger, Snitch, Skittery and Legs home. Bumlets and Skittery got off at their stop then went upstairs. Skittery brought out a bottle of whiskey and started drink it from the bottle.  
"Well, that was one fucked up party." Skittery said breaking the silence. He offered Bumlets some of the whiskey and Bumlets accepted. Bumlets drank like a quarter of the bottle before giving it back to Skittery.  
"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Bumlets agreed. Skittery nodded then took a big gulp. They eventually downed the whole bottle. They started tickling each other then Bumlets fell backwards onto the couch with Skittery on top of him. They looked at each other then began to kiss. Their kisses be came more passionate and Skittery began leading Bumlets to his room. Skittery pushed Bumlets onto his bed and began unbuckling his belt. Bumlets eyes rolled in his head and he passed out. Skittery noticed this then said in slurred words,  
"Damn it!" Skittery got up and slipped quietly out of his clothes. All he had on left was his underwear. He undressed Bumlets to his underwear then tucked Bumlets in. He went over to the other side of the queen sized bed and snuggled next to Bumlets.  
A/N: I still need girls for Les, Boots, Crutchy and Snoddy and two of Lute's characters, Haggle, Slashy and Shad.  
A/N: Please REVIEW! 


	8. The next morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to who ever reviewed. Shoutouts:  
  
Aura: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spotted One: Here is more, soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bumlets snuggled into what his thought was his pillow. The pillow gave out a little groan then wrapped its arms around him. Wait, pillows don' have ahms (arms), he thought. He opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his room and a guys arm was wrapped around his waist. He trailed his eyes up the muscular arm to its owner to see it was Skittery's. Skittery smacked his lips then let out a big yawn. Bumlets stayed where he was.  
  
"Holy, shit dude. Me 'ead hoits." Skittery mumbled. Bumlets then realized he had the same problem. Skittery suddenly stiffen, seeing Bumlets, topless. Bumlets slowly rolled over to face Skittery, to see him topless. They locked eye contact for a minute then Bumlets broke the silence.  
  
"How did we end up loike dis?" He said looking at Skittery's chest with fascination.  
  
"I guess we got drunk. I'se not shuh if we did anything." Skittery trailed off. He pushed back the covers to see his underwear in its place. Skittery let out a sigh of relief. He got up and went over to the door that was on the left side of the room. He opened it and Bumlets could see some TV's. Bumlets propped himself up with his elbow. Skittery rewound something and motioned for Bumlets to come over. It was a security system. Skittery was rewinding the tape of his bedroom. He stopped when he saw them out of the room on the screen. He then pressed play. They watched as they burst into Skittery's room, kissing passionately. Skittery in the video pushed Bumlets on to his bed and started undoing his trousers. Bumlets in the video lost consciousness and Skittery said  
  
"Dammit it!" In his slurred way. Skittery then undressed himself then Bumlets and tucked Bumlets into bed then went to bed himself. Skittery then stopped the tape.  
  
"Good, we didn' do anyting." Skittery muttered. Skittery looked saddened by this.  
  
"Well, why don't we kiss and see if dere's a possibility foah us?" Bumlets asked in a hushed voice. Skittery nodded, then looked into Bumlets dark brown eyes.  
  
Gawd, he has beau'iful eyes! Skittery thought as he leaned in. Their lips brushed for the utter most wonderful feeling either of them had experienced. They backed out a bit and stared at each others eyes.  
  
"I want ya right now!" Bumlets cried as he jumped on top of Skittery, which made Skittery fall back into his bed.  
  
"Whoa, doncha tink we'se goin' too fast?" Skittery asked as Bumlets started sucking his neck.  
  
"No not really." Bumlets mumbled into Skittery's chest.  
  
"Okay." Skittery just went with the flow as Bumlets literally ripped his underwear off. Meanwhile, at the front door Atlantic just walked in.  
  
"Mmm, wonder wheah dey are?" Atlantic walked down the hall and peeked into Bumlets room to see he wasn't there. She heard moans and groans coming from her brothers' room. She stood outside and listened until the moans and groans ended. She quietly turned the knob, opened the door and stuck her head inside. The smell of sex hung in the room and two boys, both drenched in sweat, were laying butt naked on the bed in the room. The two boys as you would have guessed it were Bumlets and Skittery. Skittery was holding Bumlets and stroking Bumlets hair that was plastered to his head. Atlantic entered the room and shut the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. I was right, now Race owes me 20 bucks." She laughed, startling both of them.  
  
"Sis, ya bet on us?" Skittery numbly asked. Atlantic nodded.  
  
"I knew Bumsie heah was gay. So, we all bet on ya. Race, Jack and Rave are gonna hafta pay ev'ry one o' us since dey tought you'd not sleep wid each odah." Atlantic gave a short laugh then slipped out of the room.  
  
A/N: I still need girls for Les and Boots and three of Lute's characters, Haggle, Slashy and Shad.  
  
A/N: Please REVIEW! 


End file.
